


sashimi

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Fjord asks Caduceus a favor.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	sashimi

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be weird and fucked up but then half way through i hard pivoted because i realized i've never written soft fjorclay from caduceus' perspective

“Hey Cad.” 

“Fjord, hi.” Caduceus has half of his body over the ship's railing, trying to coax fish to jump into his net. Needless to say it's not going that well so far, but he'll figure it out eventually. There's a whole school of them around. He could probably ask Veth to grab a few of them out of the water, but that seemed pretty a little inhumane. 

“Can I uh- god this is stupid- can I ask you a favor?” 

“You can ask.” Caduceus leans a little back and turns his head to look at Fjord, though with the sun overhead that's easier said than done. “Don't promise anything but I can try.” 

“Do you think you could-” He rubs the back of his neck and then mumbles something under his breath. Caduceus bends over the railing again and jerks the net. 

“Can't help you if I can't hear what you're saying.” 

No fish yet. 

He feels the brush of Fjord's linen shirt against his arm, Fjord's breath on Caduceus' ear. The heat of another warm body. Caduceus has gotten used to Fjord, with all the time they spend together, worshiping, praying. Fighting side by side or sleeping next to each other under Caleb's dome. It's familiar, comforting in the way hugging his family was. 

“Could you uh-” 

“I won't laugh, if that's what you're worried about.” 

“It's not.” Fjord's hands overlap his, even if they're smaller, and then Fjord twists his hands gently, making the net move gently in the water, waves down the tied rope. “I know you wouldn't.” 

“Then what is it?” 

Fjord sighs, breath down Caduceus' arm. 

“There's a trick to it-” He says and it takes Caduceus a few seconds to realize he's talking about the net. Caduceus watches Fjord's face and then glances down just in time to watch three fish get entangled. “You have to make it look like-” Another two, “like kelp.” 

“Wow.” He smiles, because that is actually pretty amazing- never would have occurred to him either way. Fjord finally pulls away, face flush, embarrassed for whatever reason. Caduceus pulls the net up. “What we're you going to ask?” 

“It's uh- You know. Never mind.”

“You sure?” Caduceus can hear Fjord swallow while he pulls up the fish, and from the corner of his eye he can see Fjord staring at his arms. 

“It was. Really stupid. Uh.” Fjord swallows again. “Yeah. Hey- Actually. Can I ask you something else?” 

“Of course Captain.” 

“Oh that's- huh- okay.” Fjord's smiling. “Right because-” And he pats the railling. “Wait- Right- Focusing- okay. Could you teach me how to cook because I am just. Miserable at it, and I thought since you're baking now? With out an oven- you can probably make anything so.” 

“Sure.” Caduceus stands with his net of dripping fish, his front slowly getting wetter by the passing minute. The fish struggle against him too-

“Wh- really?” 

“Mmhm. Why not. Never hurts too learn.” And he heads of into the kitchen. 

“That's only five fish though, don't you need-” Fjord rushes after him, catching the door before it slams shut. It's nice to be inside the cool ship. “Don't you need more?” 

“Marius doesn't eat fish. I-” 

“Also don't eat fish.” 

“Right.” Caduceus smiles, “You remember.” 

“Of course I do.” He says with a degree of confidence that isn't so much rare as it is rarely applied to statements about himself. That's refreshing, but Caduceus always appreciates Fjord being confident. Fjord's face flushes again and Caduceus smiles. 

“Come on.” They bump into Veth who's too busy yelling at Yasha about explosion things to pay attention to either of them, and down another flight of stairs and they're in the kitchen. He dumps the fish on the counter and pulls out the two dull knives from the wood block. “You have no idea how much work you just signed up for.” 

“Huh?” Fjord blinks in time for Caduceus to pass him the knife. 

“You have to clean fish first, which means removing the scales, which means that after you kill them you're going to be here for a while.” 

“And you do this every time-” 

“Huh-” He tugs on an apron- no point really with how messy he's already gotten but- “Oh, no. Once you learn how to do it, you can do it in maybe a minute but the first time- don't look so scared.” 

“Scared- what? Who's scared? It's just one fish-” 

“Well.” Caduceus looks down on the counter. “It's at least five.” Fjord makes a sound that usually means panic and Caduceus steps to his side, and catches his wrist. “I'll teach you.” 

“Like you always do.” Fjord mumbles. 

“Exactly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
